The Best Birthday
by xOsilentdreamsOx
Summary: Ulrich realizes that tomorrow is Yumi's birthday. Him and his friends think of the best gift. How will Ulrich express his feelings?this isi a oneshot..please read and review! UxY


**The best Birthday Gift**

Ulrich stared out of the slightly foggy window, staring up at the gray blanket of the sky that unleashed flakes of ice, only to dust the chilly earth with specks of white. How beautiful it was…so perfect…..so _calming…just like Yumi…_

"Class! Don't forget your science assignment is due after the holiday break!" Mrs. Hertz interrupted Ulrich's dream state and he snapped back into reality. Suddenly, Ulrich realized that today was December 21, that meant tomorrow was Yumi's birthday! He had completely forgotten. When class was dismissed, Ulrich came up to Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita.

"Guys," Ulrich began, "Tomorrow is Yumi's birthday!"

"Yeah, we know. Of all the people, YOU forgot?" Odd laughed. "Hey, she's your _girlfriend_."

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ulrich shouted as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Yeah, and that's why you stare at her all day and blush whenever you talk to her. Come on Ulrich, we're your best friends. You can't fool us, because we know you got a crush on her!" Aelita and Jeremie added.

"Ugh, ok, whatever, I am in love with her, but geez, we have to do_ something_!" Ulrich said in dismay. They were outside with their coats and the snow had already formed a thin layer on the ground.

"Well, Yumi told us to meet her at the bench, so that's what we're going to do." The four friends walked towards the bench near the huge oak tree, the tree they usually stood by. There was Yumi, as they had expected, waiting. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold but her smile was as warm as ever. The pink tint in her cheek made her look prettier than she already was. Ulrich stared at the ground hiding his fierce blush.

"Hey Ulrich," Yumi said but somehow sounding nervous, as if hiding something. She put a comforting arm around Ulrich. "Uh, hey Yumi. Sup?" Ulrich began.

"Let's all go to Jeremie's room. It's too cold outside!" suggested Yumi.

"YEAH!" The rest agreed. When they got to Jeremie's room, Ulrich and yumi sat on the bed while Odd sat on the floor playing tetris. Yumi stared through the window and the now heavily falling snow. Mistakenly, she leaned on Ulrich's shoulder instead of the wall. She blushed a little but was intensified due to the color that was already settled in her smooth face. "Sorry, Ulrich" Yumi apologized with a smile and leaned against the wall. 

"SOOOOO," Odd broke the silence "What are we going to do tomorrow? We barely have any classes because the break starts on the 22nd. That means we have more time to chill out here! Yay…"

"Odd you are such a loser..." Ulrich said and the others laughed.

"There's nothing wrong in wanting to have a break. We get EXTRA sleep!" Aelita looked at the computer on which Jeremie was typing rapidly on. "I'm trying to research more about Franz Hopper. As Aelita's father, we need to find out more about him and find a way to get him back!" The others agreed.

"You know, Xana hasn't attacked in a while," Yumi said

"Who cares, more time for us?" Odd replied

"Well anyway, I have to go home now. I have a lot to do. Have fun wasting your mind on...whatever! Bye guys!" Yumi got up to walk out of the door when Ulrich stopped her. "Uh…you want me to walk you home?" Ulrich stammered.

"Sure Ulrich... I would love it." Yumi gave a smile which melted his heart and filled it with a feeling none other than love itself. The walked out of the door in silence. "Wow…" Odd said cheerfully.

Yumi and Ulrich walked down to her house. They walked in silence for a short amount of time until Yumi began something. "The snow is so beautiful, isn't it Ulrich? It all seems so perfect. You know, sometimes I have this feeling in my heart, whenever it snows, it's like something about the snow is telling me to express my hearts desires, and my greatest feelings…" Yumi looked Ulrich straight in the eyes. "Ulrich….I…."

Ulrich had no words for a feeling was swelling up in is heart…they held their hands and Yumi drew a step closer… "Oh…Ulrich, I have to go, bye….Thanks for walking me home. You're so sweet" Yumi held Ulrich in a tight embrace and she dashed inside her house, waving goodbye. A feeling of uncertainty was left mingling in Ulrich's soul…did yumi love him the way he loved her? Ulrich walked back to his dorm, thoughts of yumi swirling in his head. _ She's so beautiful, and sweet, and perfect, just like the snow…_" Ulrich walked into his dorm to find his three friends sitting in his (and Odd's) room.

"How did it go!" they asked in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich wondered what his friends could be cooking.

"Well, never mind. But we have a great idea for the perfect gift for yumi. Well, for one thing, Odd is going to draw her a picture, just like the one he gave me" Jeremie said, " and you are going to ask her out. It's what she's been wanting…really...she's head over heels in love with you. Just ask Aelita. Yumi's been talking to her a lot lately, especially about you."

"WHAT! No way, I…I'm too nervous... I can't…guys…really, I mean... I want to...but...it's complicated."

"COME ON! Geez Ulrich," complained Odd, "Ask her out, trust me, she told Aelita, she really really likes you… she says there is something special about you."

"Oh…ok…yeah...um… yeah. I think we should go down for dinner," said Ulrich. They went down to the cafeteria and discussed ways to make Yumi's birthday special. "We could give her the picture Odd drew as soon as we see her. Then, at the end of the school day, Ulrich can ask her out. It'll be easy since classes end early," Aelita suggested. Ulrich stared down at his pasta. "Guys, can we talk about something else?"  
"NAH," the others said.  
"Ugh."said Ulrich. Just then Sissy walked by and sneered at the rest before addressing Ulrich. "Oh Ulrich dear, why do you sit with these losers? Just come and sit with me, the most beautiful girl in the school."

"Go away Sissy, I'm sure Herb would appreciate your love way more than I do," Ulrich retorted. Dinner ended and they went back up to their dorms. That night, Ulrich went to sleep with the thoughts of tomorrow swirling in his head. Would he be able to tell Yumi how he felt?

The next day arrived in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Ulrich awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It glowed 6:00 in dark red letters. He shook Odd up. "Odd," Ulrich shouted, "get up!"

"Coming…," Odd said wearily. "Hey, today's the day," Odd shouted. Ulrich let out a small groan. They both got ready and went down to breakfast at 7.

"Let's go outside. Yumi will be here soon." Jeremie said. They all walked out of the cafeteria and the end of breakfast. There was Yumi, heading towards them. "Hey guys," she began but before she could say anything else they shouted "Happy Birthday!"

Yumi stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth opened up to a huge grin. "Thanks, guys!" Yumi was delighted as Odd handed the carefully drawn picture of her and her friends. Yumi looked at Ulrich as if expecting something. "Um…Yumi…." Ulrich was cut off by the bell. "Tell me later," Yumi said and she dashed off towards her first class.

The others walked to their math class. Their teacher reminded them that school would end at 12:30 because the holiday break would begin. Ulrich stared down at his pop quiz.

"I hate math" Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"Me too, but Einstein here loves it." Odd looked at Jeremie who finished his quiz in no time.

The classes went on, one by one, until it was 12:00, when lunch began, marking the end of school until the holiday break. At lunch, the 5 friends met up together. Yumi looked at Ulrich the whole time, but when he caught her she looked down and turned pink. "Thanks, Odd, that was a really pretty picture. You know, you're a great artist."

"Yeah, I know." Odd appreciated the compliment.

"Let's do something…interesting. I was going to call you guys over to my house, that is, if you want to come. My parents are going to be out for a while because they are at work."

"Sure! We would love to, wouldn't we?" Odd looked in Ulrich's direction prompting him to tell Yumi. On the way to Yumi's house, Yumi walked a little ahead of everyone. Ulrich caught up to her. "Yumi…I…I've been wanting to tell you something…for a long time…and sometimes…sometimes I don't think that I feel that you may not feel the same way…but I really need to tell you… because my mind is about to explode. Yumi…I…I…really…well…"…the two leaned in together as the stopped in front of Yumi's house. Ulrich held Yumi's face and pressed his lips to her. He thought Yumi would resist but she deepened the kiss and made it more passionate, savoring every moment.

"I love you, Yumi," Ulrich said staring deeply into her eyes falling into them.

"Oh Ulrich, I love you too," she said smacking her lips onto his once more. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, you know," Yumi said blushing as Ulrich hugged her. "It's the best birthday present ever!"

"Hey! Better than mine?" Odd said.

"Yep!" They all laughed together as they walked in rhythm into Yumi's house.


End file.
